Jasper as an Emo
by twilitelove
Summary: Jasper as an Emo and how the cullens try to fix him!


**Jasper as an Emo!**

Jasper wasn't exactly the life of the party and when it came to the Cullen's he wasn't much of a people person either like the rest of his make shift family. Jasper had always been an emotional creature but things had got worse, lately he had turned to wearing black clothing with black nail polish black eye liner and most disturbing he had dyed his perfect head of blonde locks black. He now had his hair styled so it covered his face brushed over his eyes.

His days now we spent mopping around there lounge listening to depressing music the kind you would want to slit your wrist to. Alice had seen this sudden dive into depression in her visions and had tried to cheer him up but he wasn't the easy kind to make happy if it had been Emmett depressed she would of just bought him a puppy Rose a new outfit Edward a new car and so on for her family but Jasper wasn't into material things.

So Alice had had enough of this behavior and deiced a guys weekend was needed to drag him out of his current funk.

**Emmett** "Gosh I know I haven't seen yon in a while since Rose and I went on another honey moon but you look like death, you know just put a sickle in your hand and you'll look like the real deal"

**Edward** "yeah I think Emmett's right and that's not a sentence I thought id ever have to say in my whole life time" Edward laughed and looked at Emmett. Jasper just looked up at them from up under his black hair and did not smile.

**Jasper**"can we just hurry up and get this over with i've got poetry to write and read"

**Emmett**"dude your so dead inside but come on Edward lets get going so we can get captain depresso home faster so he can write his depressing poetry in the dark alone"

With that the three of them took off into the forest in search of animals to feed on. But it was a lucky thing Jasper didn't have the gift to read minds like his so called brother Edward for Edward and his family had come up with a plan to help get Jasper out of his gloominess. They had planned to feed him anti depressants but they knew they would never get him to take them. So the night before the women of the Cullen house hold had been out and dosed all the deer they could find so when Jasper drank the blood he would consume it unknownling. All Edward and Emmett had to do was make sure Jasper feed first and make sure he didn't notice what they were up to.

The plan worked just as they thought it would but better than that he drank 4 times the normal amount he would have.

**Edward** "wow jazz slow down"

**Jasper**"I cant it's too good, and it makes me feel like sunshine" Jaspers face was now graced with a smile but not that of a sane mind someone who was high.

**Emmett** "I don't suppose that he might have had to much and now he's crazy happy"

**Edward **"I think that's totally what happened! I'm reading his mind and oh no jasper don't"

At that Jasper took off but it didn't take long for Edward and Emmett to find him he was dancing naked in the forest talking to the trees. He was actually having quiet an interesting conversation with a leaf Emmett thought.

Edward and Emmett managed to get him to put his clothes back on with a bit of a fight and get him home.

**Jasper** "man my hands are so big and feel my tough it feels weird"

**Alice** "What have you boys done?"

**Edward **"well we didn't think he would drink that much and now he's kinda high on the blood, but it will wear off in a while"

**Jasper** "I want to go to Disneyland it's the happiest place on earth and they fairy told me to go"

**Alice** "What is he talking about"

**Edward **"oh that's just the fairy he's been hallucinating actually he's been pretty funny all night he was even dancing naked before"

There were only two things they could do wait for it to wear off and jasper go back to the same depressed Emo or keep him like this. So the next day the Cullen's set off to Disney land because know one wants a Emo around a crazy person is better to keep around than one who acts like death and his poetry was so crap that it was worth keeping him like this. Jasper had so much fun at Disney land they promised to take him back another day only if he kept taking his pills.

**The End**


End file.
